


I Can't Help But Love You

by AnnabelleRaen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Malec, thank you to 'war of hearts'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec fluff, based on the song 'War Of Hearts' by Ruelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help But Love You

Alec didn't know when it started; the constant ringing in his ear, sounding suspiciously like a warlock he knew rather well. The voice spoke to him, sometimes, telling him to ‘man the fuck up and just tell your mother you’re play for a different team.’  whenever confronted with the woman. It made him smile.

It made them think he was crazy.

Magnus didn't know when it started, either. Blue eyes flashed everywhere he looked, a familiar figure turned out to be something completely different, and he would frown, inexplicably miserable-feeling, and resume his ever-present party. When they looked directly at him, it made his heart skip a few beats before restarting, remembering that oh yeah, immortality and all.

It made those around him think he was finally losing it- more than usual.

Neither of them knew, but both of them had an idea. Both were of the same origin, but both were also on different sides.

“I don’t know what I’m feeling.” Alec had said, and the look in Magnus’ eyes made him want to take it back. Take back everything he had ever said to cause the warlock any sort of discomfort because of him being afraid of his family.

“Help me; I need your strength.” Magnus was getting weaker, and Alec had arrived just in time. He caught him before he fell - literally. Holding the warlock up with one hand, leaning the other on his own body, Alec offered a hand, fully aware of the double meaning behind the words but pretending not to.

“Take what you need.” Magnus released a bitter chuckle, knowing very well what the Shadow hunter was doing. Alec ignored the glassy eyed look he received.

Magnus slowly took his hand in his own and huffed out a sigh, breath escaping him almost as harsh as Alec’s did, the feeling of his strength being sucked out of his through his fingertips and into someone else’s was rather unpleasant.

 

It was a while after, when they had finally had enough of playing the cat-and-mouse game, sick of chasing only to pull back last minute when they both knew they reached the other’s limit.

“I’m getting married.” Alec blurted out, unknowingly shattering everything around Magnus. The warlock simply nodded after failed attempts to change his mind.

“Goodbye, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice didn’t waver, didn’t crack in the slightest. He maintained his perfect image until Alec left.

Then _he_ cracked, finding his armour being smashed to pieces.

Magnus wanted to hate him. Wanted to despise Alexander Lightwood with every fibre of his being. To make him feel his own suffering, to force him to know what Magnus was going through. He wanted to hate Alec so much.

But he couldn’t.

Which is why he found himself staring in a body length mirror, worrying if he should even be doing this. Isabelle had invited him to her brother’s wedding, like a slap in the face.

He knew she was trying to fix them, but even she most likely didn’t expect him to actually show up.

He didn’t know why he was going to.

But then a vision of Alec flashed in his mind, a shy smile playing on the edges of his lips and blue eyes glinting in the colourful, ever-changing lights of Pandemonium, and he found his resolve again.

Alec.

Alexander Lightwood.

A quick glance at his watch told him he could be late if he stalled any longer.

Steeling his nerves, Magnus made his decision.

“Magnus. Leave this wedding right now.” Maryse said, stalking up to him. He held up a hand, well aware of the cold tone he was using with her.

“This is between me and your son. I’ll leave if he asks me to.” And equally aware of the softness of his voice when he looked up at Alec, staring right back at him with wide, clear blue eyes full of disbelief.

No words were said. None were needed. The expressions in their eyes made it easy enough to communicate with each other. So when Alec’s eyes turned determined and he stepped down from the step-up at the front of the room, Magnus was filled with emotion, but didn’t outwardly display it.

Only when Alec’s pace didn’t falter even as he barked a stern ‘enough’ at his mother did Magnus twitch, ever so slightly.

Only when Magnus realized Alec wasn’t slowing down even after his personal space was entered did he allow himself a small smile.

Only when he realized Alexander Lightwood had grabbed hold of the lapels of his tux and pulled him in for their first kiss did Magnus also realize; _‘I could never live without this.’_

Alec pulled away way too quickly, Magnus chasing his mouth with his own until he too pulled back, mouth twitching into a smirk at the smug look on Alec’s face. But then he was being tugged forward again, dragged by the back of his neck with a few fingers running through his hair. He responded in kind, forgetting the church full of angels watching them.

They parted for air, eventually. Magnus made a noise of protest, as he didn’t need it, but Alec wasn’t very familiar with this.

“I can’t go for that long.” Alec said, in a tone sounding so wrecked and ravished that Magnus’ eyes flashed gold before settling. He grinned and leaned in close, a grin in place as he whispered softly into the other’s ear.

_‘Don’t worry, we can fix it.'_

 


End file.
